


Beyond the Surface

by Decaykid



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What draws two people together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Reread this after whiterose and decided to post it.

As they ride back on the subway, Mr. Robot lays next to Elliot, sprawled out on the remainder of the bench as he doses off. Elliot tries hard not to let his eyes roam the other's form, but there's just something about the older man that demands his attention.

Elliot doesn't get it. How can a man who has nothing be so confident? Elliot has a bed, a roof over his head, a dog, a fish, friends, food, a job and yet he gets an anxiety attack if someone makes eye contact with him in the halls of Allsafe, or his skin will burn for hours if he brushes against someone on the sidewalk.

Maybe it's because he's batshit crazy. Is a crazy person aware that they're crazy? That they don't fit into society? Maybe Mr. Robot's confidence comes from the fact that he has everyone's unadulterated fear the moment steps into a room. Maybe Elliot feels the need to constantly watch him to make sure he's content and complacent, that he won't snap and explode.

Damn.

What Elliot wouldn't give for that kind of power.

It's a power he knows all too well. A power his mother had lorded over him for all those years, a power that leaves him shaking and stuttering for breath on the dark empty nights.

Maybe he has the power inside of him. Maybe he chooses not to use it, because he knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of it, to be torn down and belittled.

_'I know how to read people. The trick is to look for the very worst in them.'_

What if he unleashed that power on someone who deserves it? Like his mother? Or maybe E Corp? Maybe Mr. Robot sees that power in him, maybe that's why he was recruited.

"Got something on my face, kid?"

Elliot blinks.

_Shit._

Has he been staring at him this whole time?

"I was just thinking." He mumbles dumbly. Mr. Robot peers at him from under the bill of his cap with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He sits up slowly, running his fingers through his hair before resituating his hat.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elliot thinks back to the room with Tyrell Wellick and the E Corp lawyers.

_"Can... Can I think about it?"_

Maybe Elliot doesn't have the power. Maybe Mr. Robot overestimated him. But he's the key to the whole plan and if he fails, that means-

"Elliot."

He blinks, brings his attention back to Mr. Robot who returns his look with one of mild annoyance and amusement.

"How do you know this is gonna work?"

"It's not a matter of knowing, Elliot. It's just believing everything's gonna work out."

There it is, that confidence again. Maybe his confidence comes from his ignorance... or could it be arrogance? He's definitely crazy. Who else would even come up with this scheme, let alone attempt to execute it?

"You okay there, kid?"

Elliot opens his mouth but no words come out. What exactly is he supposed to say? 'You're certifiabley insane but I'm going along with it anyways?' What's that say about him? Is he really this desperate for change?

"You're not getting cold feet, are ya?"

"No, I just-" he trails off, thinks, tries again, "it just feels improbable. We're attempting the impossible."

"Maybe. But it certainly beats sitting around doing nothing."

"So you don't care if we fail?" Elliot can't keep the edge from his voice.

"Not necessarily. This needs to happen, Elliot. They need to know the people are done being stepped on and used. It's just, if we happen to fail, at the very least our voice was heard, the voice of the people. And once others hear that voice and realize they're not alone, well, that's when the revolution begins."

Definitely crazy.

As Elliot allows his words to sink it, Mr. Robot rearranges his scarves and glances casually out the window.

"This is our stop."

He stands and makes his way to the door even before the train comes to a full stop.

"You comin' kiddo?" He asks before stepping out.

Maybe it's this that keeps Elliot so drawn to him. Despite the yelling and anger and throwing things all at a hare's trigger, there's a warmth and familairity about him.

Mr. Robot half smiles around a newly lit cigarette as Elliot follows him off the train. Mr. Robot gentley knocks his shoulder into Elliot's as they begin to make their through the tunnels. Once they go up the stairs and enter the nightlife of New York City, Elliot wonders what exactly drew Mr. Robot to him.


End file.
